Revenge
by Sunny Meyer
Summary: Snow visita a Katniss con el objetivo de llevársela a la arena de nuevo pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien (o algo) lo impidiese? Situado después del primer libro. ¡Oneshot! Crime/Horror/Evil


_¡Hoola! Esta es la primera historia que publico, ¡estoy tan ilusionada!_

_Hace unos días me pusieron la tarea de acabar una historia incompleta y surgió un texto y un ¡10! (Gracias profesor xD)._

_Después de ver la buena nota, decidí adaptar el texto a THG y salió esto, ¡espero que os guste!_

_¡Atención!: Este oneshot es Rated M debido a que contiene escenas de violencia algo explícita._

_The Hunger Games no me pertenece, es obra de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins._

**Revenge**

Cuando el Presidente Snow entró a la nueva y lujosa casa de Katniss Everdeen, un olor dulce y metálico lo embriagó, ese olor que él conocía tan bien, el olor a sangre. Ese hecho no le sorprendió en absoluto, conocía a Katniss a la perfección y estaba al tanto de su afición por la caza de animales.

La madre de la muchacha se acercó al hombre, sigilosa.

-¿Por qué motivo nos honra con su presencia, Presidente?

-Buenos días, señora Everdeen. Venía aquí con la intención de hablar con su hija, si me lo permite. –respondió el hombre, educadamente.

-Katniss ahora no se encuentra aquí, pero vendrá en unos minutos. Si usted lo desea puede esperarla en el salón.

-Claro, la esperaré. Muchas gracias. –contestó él.

-Sígame, entonces, le serviré un té.

El hombre la siguió con sigilo, observando el hogar de manera curiosa.

Cuando llegaron al salón, él se acomodó en uno de los sillones mientras ella le servía un té verde acompañado de algunas pastas.

El hombre, agradecido, sorbió el té con elegancia.

Los minutos pasaban, Snow ya casi se había terminado el té y la joven Katniss aún no volvía.

De repente, la vista de Snow se nubló. Intentó fijar la mirada en algún sitio concreto del lugar, pero no pudo, su cabeza no se lo permitía, todo le daba vueltas.

Centró toda su atención en la mujer, con el objetivo de conseguir ayuda, pero al observarla, vio en ella una enorme sonrisa que le desfiguraba el rostro, dándole un aire maléfico y, sin entender muy bien porqué, un frío estremecedor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Entonces lo entendió todo. La taza de té cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en diminutos trocitos que se extendieron por toda la sala, causando un estruendo en medio de todo aquel silencio. Corrió. Corrió por toda la estancia en busca de cualquier salida, pero Snow no podía concentrarse: Notaba como el frío anterior se empezaba a sustituir por una quemazón horrible que se iba abriendo paso por todo su ser. El dolor que sentía era tal que, justo cuando por fin había encontrado la puerta de salida, se desplomó. En el suelo, pudo vislumbrar una sombra que se le acercaba: era la madre de Katniss. La mujer se acercó hacia él con aire despreocupado y se agachó, agarrándole del pelo sin delicadeza alguna y arrastrándolo hacia algún lugar. El hombre, incapaz de defenderse, apretó los puños con fuerza, odiaba sentirse así, vulnerable, sin capacidades. Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo aquello se desvaneciera como si hubiera sido una simple pesadilla, pero no sucedió nada, él seguía allí, indefenso.

Miró a su alrededor. Sin saber muy bien cómo, la mujer lo puso bruscamente sobre una camilla llena de mugre y… sangre. Ella cogió unas tiras de cuero y lo ató de piernas y brazos y, aunque él intentó por todos los medios defenderse o atacarla, no pudo. Lo que fuese que hubiese en ese té lo mantenía inmóvil de una manera horrible y dolorosa. A lo lejos, oyó diversos ruidos y, asustado, movió la cabeza a ambos lados para ver de donde procedían. La mujer se acercó tan sigilosamente que Snow apenas fue capaz de notar su presencia. De repente, un brilló provocó un destelló en la oscura habitación y Snow pudo ver entonces la enorme sonrisa que había en el rostro de ella. Él pudo ver como el afilado metal se iba acercando más a la piel de su torso ahora desnudo. Gritó. La parte afilada se hundió en él hasta que solo pudo ver la empuñadura fuera de su cuerpo. La sangre salió a borbotones empapando todo su cuerpo. Oyó una risa malévola y estruendosa que le hizo estremecer por última vez antes de caer en la penumbra eterna.

_Nunca estuve demasiado satisfecha con el final de Snow en THG, así que pensé en darle a la madre de Katniss la satisfacción de matarlo. xD_

_La madre de Katniss siempre me dio pena, pienso que tuvo una vida muy dura y que debería haber tenido una mayor importancia en los libros, así que… ¿por qué no darle esa importancia yo? (Aunque sea de manera maléfica xD)_

_Espero que os haya gustado, se aceptan críticas, tomates, unicornios (?), lo que queráis, pero comentad por favor… ¡Necesito opiniones para poder mejorar!_

_Muchas gracias por leer,_

_Sunny Meyer_


End file.
